


Homesick

by thetinyredpanda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetinyredpanda/pseuds/thetinyredpanda
Summary: Lance can't sleep. Neither can Allura, and both for the same reason.





	Homesick

The nights are long in space. Lance thinks this as he stares up at the ceiling above his bed, eyes unblinking in the dim blue glow.   
  
Had he been at home on earth, he’d have climbed out on to the lowest roof and led silently hearing the noises of the night, watching the stars. He never thought he’d be among them. He’d always hoped, but he never thought he’d get there. 

Not like this, anyway. 

Sure, he loved helping all these people and knowing he was making a difference in lives all across the galaxy, and Hell, if his team-mates weren’t the coolest people in the universe, but oh boy did he miss home. His chest ached every time he thought about it. His poor Mama, she must think he’s dead, or missing, or lost or-

Lance brought his hands to his face and wiped the tears forming in his tired eyes, then pulled his covers off, swinging his legs out of bed and his feet into his prized Blue Lion slippers. He headed for the door, picking up his robe on the way, tying it right around his waist as the door slid smoothly open with a whoosh.

If the closest thing to home was lying on the floor by the huge bay windows and stargazing from there, then he was sure as hell going to do it.

But he didn’t expect to walk into the deck of the castle and find Allura sat on the steps in front of the star map, knees pulled to her chest and surrounded by a timeline of photographs and videos from her past.

She hadn’t seen him yet, her back was facing him, masses of white hair blocking her from view. As Lance approached, he saw her chin was rested on her knees, blue eyes peeking out from over her arm. Lance heard her sniffle, as images of her home planet flashed across the screen, alongside still photographs of her family, her mother standing proudly beside her father, who held their little princess up, all smiles, another, clearly taken candidly, of her fast asleep in what now was known as the break room, with Coran holding her to his chest, also asleep.

She smiled fondly at the last one, knowing her most trusted friend was still here with her.

Lance moved to stand by her side, stopping slightly behind her. He contemplated sitting beside her, but he decided to wait until he’d spoken to her before invading on this personal moment.

“Can’t sleep?” he said softly, voice almost a whisper as not to alarm her, though in vain. Allura jumped slightly, turning around to find the source of the voice.

“Oh, Lance, it’s you,” she let out a sigh of relief, “You startled me. To answer your question, no, I cannot sleep.”  


Lance motioned to the steps beside her, “Mind if I join you?” and the Princess shuffled to the side to make more room for him and he took his seat. There were a few moments of silence whilst the two got used to each other's presence. Lance could the warmth of Allura’s arm against his own through his robe and she found the vague smell of his skin care products comforting.    


“When I was a child, and I found myself unable to sleep, I could always trust that one of my parents, or Coran, would be able to sooth me,” Allura began, taking a moment to pause, “obviously now, that’s not a possibility, and i feel like I'm too old to bother Coran now.  


“I used to wake my Mama up back on earth, especially when I was a little kid. Then once I got older, my brother started waking me up because we shared a room.” Lance laughed slightly at the memories of his younger brother shaking his arm and then clambering in to bed with him without protest. Then they’d lie and look up at Lance’s glow in the dark stars and he’d whisper made up stories until his brother fell asleep again.  


“I always wondered what it would have been like to have a sibling…” Allura thought aloud, turning slighting in towards her companion. That much was true, as a child she had always considered the possibility of a sibling, but with the passing of her mother, that became an idea of the past.  


Lance sighed. Hearing that made him realise how much he took his family for granted now he was out God knows how many _light years_ away from home he was. “Honestly, I can’t believe how much I thought I hated them sometimes. Sure, they’d annoy me sometimes, I thought my mom was overbearing, and my brothers and my sister used to grate on me so much, but now?” A warm hand gripped his own, and he noticed his vision was blurred. He swiped at his eyes before the tears could fall, as Allura squeezed his hand in support. Lance took a deep breath in to calm himself, “Now I’d do anything just to see them again.  


Allura nodded in agreement, “Destroying my father’s AI when the castle was corrupted was one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make. That was the only connection I had to my home, my family.” Her voice wavered, and a stray tear slid down her cheek. Lance separated his hand from hers to rub her back. The Princess always seemed so strong and collected, and he felt glad she trusted him enough to be vulnerable around him. Allura sniffed and wiped her eyes as well, “I’m sorry, Lance, you shouldnt have to see me like this.”  


Lance furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, “No, it’s good to cry sometimes. Its way better than bottling it all up by far,” he laughed nervously, “I actually cry all the time, in private, where no one can see me,” He added nervously. If she trusted him enough to open up, then he could too.  


There was a brief, comfortable silence, where Lance’s arm stilled on Allura’s back, and she shifted and settled into his side, head resting on his shoulder. He froze for a second, before letting his arm find a more comfortable position, resting on her hip. “Thank you,” Allura whispered, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.  


“It’s not a problem, Princess,” Lance tightened her arm, in a weird half-hug, and Allura smiled. “Now, how about you show me Altea on your cool star hologram map thing? I’d love to see it.” he suggested, nudging her head slightly with his shoulder.  


Allura laughed gently, “Only if you’ll show me Earth afterwards!”  


Lance grinned, and settled back on his free arm, as Allura began to input some coordinates into the Star Map, “I’d love to.”  


The next morning, the rest of the crew found the two of them, fast asleep together by the bay window, the view of the entire galaxy before them, and the pictures of Earth on the Star Map.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the VLD Ship Exchange and its the first fic I've written in years, so my apologies if its not up the scratch! I had fun writing this however, especially since I got to explore an unfamiliar ship!


End file.
